Evan Orion
by TearsofBlack101
Summary: What if Harry had a twin brother? This is what!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling

"Come on…" He whispered to himself, but those two little words were enough to break his magical concentration.

"Shit." He should've known better.

He sat down heavily on the floor to brood. He flicked a finger, and conjured a goblet of water.

"Honey?" came a voice from below.

He rolled his eyes; knowing that the voice addressed him. After all, his dad wasn't around anymore.

"Yes?" he asked with a hint of exasperation lighting up his voice.

His mother smiled to herself. She knew that he thought he was growing up. He didn't exactly appreciate the cuddly nicknames.

"Can you come down here? I need to talk to you."

He threw his head back and sighed again before heaving himself to his feet.

"Sure, mom." He said, slightly more cheerful. Completely for her benefit, of course. Inside, he was still frustrated. Now it would be even longer before he got back to business.

He bounded down the stairs, to the living room, then skidded in his tracks. Albus Dumbledore; a man he'd only seen in picture, was sitting calmly on his sofa.

"Um… hello," he said uneasily.

The old man inclined his head slightly. "Evan," he said cordially. "How nice it is to see you again!"

Evan looked slightly confused. "Again?" he repeated stupidly.

"Yes." Dumbledore said as simply as could be. "I have something important to tell you." Evan waited, but the old man didn't say anything.

Finally, Evan stumbled over the word: "What?"

Here, Evan's mother stepped in. "Honey, you were adopted."

Slowly, Evan blinked. "Um… what?" he stuttered.

For years, he's had slivers of dreams about people he'd never met, but figured that his imagination had conjured them up. What else would account for that terrifying flash of green light?

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled happily. "Not to belittle that fact, but even more significant is the family that is biologically yours."

Evan could barely see straight. His vision was clouded with a red-haired woman singing a lullaby, and a man with long black hair, and bright blue eyes handing him a tiny stuffed broom…

He struggled to pay attention. "Who's that?" he spat almost angrily.

"The Potters." Dumbledore said quietly.

Evan blinked, "The… who?" Of course, he had an idea who the Potters were. After all, everybody knew about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore smiled, "You are Harry Potter's twin brother."

For some reason, Evan's mind chose that moment to speculate his name, which he supposed, with proper surname, would be Evan Orion Potter.

"Regretfully, I was unable to find a household that would take in two orphan boys, so you were separated. The family that he was placed with was rather firm that he didn't meet you, but I persuaded them." Dumbledore continued speaking for a moment, but Evan couldn't hear him.

At last, he tuned it. "In any case." Dumbledore said finally, "Your first year of schooling will begin in one week, and I wish to extend my invitation personally that you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Evans turned it over in his mind. He'd actually been looking at Durmstrang, and had already been sent an invitation.

"Will… will my brother be there?" he asked, sounding almost scared of that word. Brother. He'd grown up without any siblings. It was a nice word… nice meaning, but it didn't feel very real.

Dumbledore's eyes glittered worse than ever. He could see that he was making progress. "Yes. Your godfather is interested in meeting you as well."

"My godfather?" Evan repeated.

"Yes." Dumbledore said happily, "Sirius Black."

Evan blinked. Sirius Black… Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Where is he?" Evan asked excitedly.

By this time, Evan's adopted mother had excused herself. She just wasn't important to the conversation anymore.

"He should be arriving shortly… with Harry." Dumbledore said, much like he wad revealing a large secret.

Evan's eyes widened. He felt a bubble of anticipation grow in his chest. It was almost overwhelming. A brother. A famous brother. Wait… why wasn't he famous too?

Just then, the doorbell rang, cutting off Evan's thought.

Sirius Black strode into the room confidently, with a short boy behind him. He looked incredibly similar to Evan. It was Harry Potter.

Evan's hair was a bit longer, because he'd gotten sick of it sticking up the way Harry's did, but they had the same almond shaped green eyes. The same nose; chin... that was really all that Evan was certain of, because Harry was wearing very baggy clothes, that covered up any other similarities.

Sirius had a dirty expression on his face that frightened Evan, but when he spoke, it was to the now standing old man.

"You should've seen them. Disgusting muggles. Enormous son-" Evan snorted there at the tone of Sirius' voice.

Those blue eyes belonging to the man with black hair sharpened on the boy. "Evan?" he asked uncertainly. The boy nodded. A grin the size of Surrey spread across Sirius' features. "Merlin, it's great to see you!" He bounded across the room and gathered the boy in a fatherly hug that surprised the boy.

When he was finally let go, Evan looked again at the boy in the doorway.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Evan?" Harry asked, mimicking the surprise in Evan's voice.

Evan smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Harry said in a very shy way.

Evan held back a curse word of exclamation. "A brother…" he said instead.

"It's new," Harry agreed. He'd grown up with a giant of a cousin who'd taken every possible chance to beat him. He sincerely hoped that a brother wouldn't be the same.

Evan nodded, "Alright. I have a godfather… and a brother… and I was adopted… and I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts…. Anybody else want to surprise me?"

"Dinner's ready," his mother called from the kitchen.

Evan grinned, "Come on, Harry!" he said cheerfully, he could sense that his brother felt awkward. He took it as a personal challenge to bring out a more Sirius-like personality in the boy. "My mom cooks great!"

Harry smiled back, and followed his twin into the dining room. A brother… That was going to take some getting used to.

Earlier, when Sirius showed up at his uncle's house, and demanded that Harry go with him to meet his brother, he'd been completely blown away. He hadn't gotten to the wizard part yet.

"One more thing, Harry." Dumbledore called. The twins stopped, and turned back.

Again, the old man drew out a long silence that made Harry uncomfortable. "Um… what?" he asked uncertainly moments later.

"You're a wizard."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "and you're the Easter Bunny." He said sarcastically.

Evan looked confused, "Didn't you know that? Since I am, it really only makes sense that you are, too!" Obviously, he was referring to the wizard bit, not the Dumbledore being a giant furry rodent part.

"A wizard?" Harry asked stupidly. Evan nodded encouragingly. Harry blinked slowly, then whispered "Really?"

"Don't be stupid. How else would you have defeated You-Know-Who?" Evan asked exasperatedly, convinced that Harry was putting on an act. The surprised look on Harry's face at the mention of his foe was enough to convince Evan that maybe he really didn't know his own past. Sirius _did _grumble something about his adopted parents being muggles, didn't he?

"Voldemort." Dumbledore corrected gently, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Evan gulped at the name, but didn't flinch the way that most wizards did. The young people in Wizarding society picked up the flinch from their parents and other older people, not having been around to witness Voldemort's evil doings themselves. It was a huge society habit.

Harry still looked surprised, "Who's Voldemort?"

His twin gave his a slightly critical look, before taking it back, and immediately feeling guilty. He'd grown up with wizards, and knew more about his brother than he did.

"A really evil wizard who terrorized muggle-borns." Evan summarized flatly. "Apparently, when he came to your-…_our _house, looking for our parents, and tried to kill you, you blocked him off, and he hasn't been around since. They call you the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry blinked, "What about you?"

"What _about _me?" Evan asked simply, "I guess I just… wasn't important enough to be mentioned. Maybe I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Do you have a scar?" Harry asked simply, trying to find a way to make his brother feel better.

Evan shrugged, "No." he lied. In fact, he had an identical lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. But he was fine with Harry being in the spot-light. Evan had never been significant before; why start now?

"I've already spoken with Francesco. Harry, you'll stay here until you both go to Hogwarts in a week." Dumbledore said finally. Francesco was Evan's mother.

Evan clamped his jaw shut. He hadn't given an answer to his invitation to Hogwarts, but here this old man was, talking as if he'd already said he'd go! Maybe he wanted to go to Durmstrang!

"Wait!" Sirius interrupted, "I thought they were coming to my house!" Harry couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm with which Sirius argued.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "I suppose that it is up to them. Harry?" he asked.

Evan held back another retort. Of course Harry was asked first. He was beginning to see how the rest of his life would be with Harry there. He'd always come second to his brother.

Harry had that shy expression playing out of his eyes again. "I don't know," he said quietly, "Evan? What do you think?" Evan could have hugged his brother. Maybe it was that twin thing that he'd always been so envious of, where one twin would think about something, and the other would know.

Evan shrugged, "I'd like to see Sirius' house." He said honestly.

Sirius beamed, "There you are." He said defiantly to Dumbledore.

Harry smiled; Evan looked much happier now. "I'll go, too. If that's alright."

"Of course!" Sirius said happily, "Can't take one without the other! The whole point is for you two to get to know each other!"

"I already know a bit about Harry." Evan said obviously, he bit back an 'everybody does'.

Harry blinked, "You do? How?" He honestly didn't understand how famous he was!

"Oh, you're only written about in the Daily Prophet like… every other day," Evan said sarcastically.

Yes, there was a hint of jealousy there. He couldn't help it.

He'd been there, too. But did anybody care? No.

Of course not.

After all, Evan Potter didn't sound nearly as heroic as Harry Potter; The Boy-Who-Lived. It almost made Evan sick. He wasn't used to being jealous.

"I am?" Harry asked incredulously.

Evan smiled at his brother's innocence. It was obvious to him that Harry wouldn't be famous if he had a choice; and he certainly wasn't stuck-up about it. Why be angry with him for something that he had no control over?

"I imagine that Sirius could show you that." Evan said simply, then he walked quickly into the dining room to bid his mother goodbye.

Surprisingly, Francesco wasn't surprised that Evan was leaving. Even more surprisingly, she didn't seem concerned that he wouldn't be going home for a long time. "I understand." She said with a hollow voice. "Have fun at school. Write when you can."

Evan sighed slightly, as he returned to the living room, where Sirius was still trying to get Harry to understand that he was famous. Hell; Evan was told that he was adopted that day, and he'd understood just fine. What was so difficult about being told that you were famous?

Dumbledore smiled upon Evan's re-entrance. "Evan!" He exclaimed, glad to have a distraction from a Sirius with quickly growing frustration. "Why don't you go and pack your things. You'll go shopping for school robes tomorrow, but I imagine you'll want to bring _something_ to Sirius' house."

Evan honestly wanted to be away from his house then. He couldn't understand why his mother wasn't even upset that he was leaving. He supposed that she'd had a bit of time to get used to the idea, but even still. He would have expected her to be a little broken up about his leaving.

He clamped his jaw one last time, then said "No. Let's go."

A/N: Hi! I was trying to write something else when this kept nagging at me! I love that! Sorry that Harry seems a little stupid, but really; if you were _just _introduced to a whole new world, you might come off a few chips too few of a bag-full, wouldn't you? I think so!

Kisses and Cupcakes

TearsofBlack101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K.Rowling's

"Wow!" Harry whispered incredulously, more to himself than anybody else.

Sirius smiled, "It's just a house, Harry." He said fondly, "See? Evan's eyes are still in his head."

Evan smiled tightly. Nobody had mentioned to him that he'd be staying in the Black house. He was slightly less that excited to stay there.

Sirius was doing his best to pay equal amounts of attention to both boys, but he couldn't help asking Harry's opinion first, or looking to his reaction before his brothers. It was really only natural after hearing about the boy for so long, but he was working on it.

"So, Evan. Why don't you pick out your bedroom first." He said in an attempt to make the lesser known twin feel important.

Evan's eyes lit up. It appeared that Sirius' words had been just right.

"Sure!" he exclaimed happily.

Evan ran off to find a room, with Harry right behind him. It appeared that the sibling bonding was going fine. It was strange, but for Evan, it was like something had been missing his whole life, and a twin would definitely explain that. For Harry, it could have been magic in general that was missing, but he liked to think that it was the lack of twin.

Evan ended up finding a room rather quickly. Really, all that he required was a bed. It was a rather nice bedroom, though, with a window seat, and a large gilded mirror. The bed had black hangings, which Evan quickly turned emerald green with a flick of his wrist.

He had nearly mastered wandless magic because his mother very rarely relied on wands, so his own wand use would be easily detected under her roof, and also because her wand was rather difficult to access.

There was a quite extensive library in both his old house, and Sirius', which Evan had and planned to make use of. That was how he'd learned about wandless magic, and also about his odd ability to speak with snakes.

Evan remained in his own bedroom while Harry searched for one of his own. A blonde haired man skidded past the door, and doubled back to see Evan.

"Evan Potter?" he asked incredulously.

The boy smiled at another person who hadn't accused him of being his brother. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a twin.

"Yes, who are you?" Evan asked almost rudely. He didn't think that it would be impolite to ask, however, because his curiosity was so great.

The man laughed, "I'm Remus Lupin. It's really great to see you!"

He approached Evan like an old friend, which Evan appreciated greatly. It wasn't awkward, or strange to be greeted so warmly. It was just…nice.

"How are you?" Remus asked excitedly.

Evan laughed at the man's enthusiasm. "I'm really great, actually. How are you?"

"Fantastic, now that I know that you two are safe." Remus said happily, "I've worried the past eleven years."

There really wasn't anything for Evan to say to that. "I guess you want to meet Harry?" he assumed not bitterly, but quite honestly.

Remus blushed slightly, "Actually, I was enjoying talking to you, but if you'd rather I left you alone," he truly felt as if he was being excused.

"No," Evan said quickly, "I was enjoying our conversation as well. I just assumed that you would want to speak with the famous one."

Remus' deep blue eyes explored Evan's own green ones. "You listen to this. Fame is nothing. All that matters is what you think of yourself." Evan had to smile. Remus genuinely sounded interested in him.

When Remus had heard the door shut, he'd run as fast as he could, looking for the twins. He was so anxious to see them safely at Grimauld Place, where they could be adequately protected.

Why Dumbledore hadn't just left them with he and Sirius, he'd never know, aside from the whole werewolf thing.

Evan sighed slightly, "This brother thing is going to take some getting used to."

Remus smiled, "I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you. I never had siblings, but when I went to Hogwarts, and met my first real friends… the first people that I trusted… they were the first people that I trusted my life with."

A slightly clouded expression passed his eyes, and Evan felt obligated to relieve him of it.

"Who were they?" he asked, actually interested in the information as well as in the diversionary tactic.

Remus smiled, "Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter… your father and godfather."

Evan smiled, that could have been why he felt such a strong connection with the man. He'd been friends with his father!

"They were my brothers…" Remus said softly, "I met them around the age that you met Harry, too."

Evan allowed Remus to reminisce for a moment or two, before asking "But wasn't it ever… weird?"

Remus nodded immediately, "It was extremely difficult. You know how outgoing Sirius is, and your father was so much like him… I was more interested in books than people, but they made me trust them so thoroughly…"

"What about Peter?" Evan asked quietly, so as not to break Remus' happy memory.

The man winced. Evan immediately regretted the question. "Peter…was not who we thought he was." He said finally with a slightly strangled voice.

"I'm sorry." Evan said quietly, his voice filled with regret for the inquiry.

Remus reset his expression. "Perhaps we should discuss Peter when your brother is here. He should know as well."

Evan nodded, "Sure, but…"

"It's a… difficult story that I'd rather tell only once." Remus said simply. "If that's alright."

"Of course." Really, Evan should have been getting used to the second hand bit of life that he seemed to be acquiring.

"So…" Remus said, trying very hard to change the subject, "shopping tomorrow,"

Evan faltered there. "Um… I don't have any money," he said, ashamed.

Remus smiled excitedly, "We shall see." he said mysteriously. "I'm starving!"

Evan smiled, and followed the man to the kitchen, where Sirius was scarfing down… something, and Harry was looking on with a slightly sick expression.

Harry looked up when he heard them enter, and seemed happy enough that he wasn't alone with Sirius anymore.

"Evan!" he exclaimed happily, "Can you _please _tell me what this is? Is it a wizard thing or something?"

Remus laughed, and answered for Evan, making him feel slightly insignificant. "No, Sirius just eats like a pig. Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Remus Lupin. Your Co-Godfather."

Sirius finally stopped eating to correct him. "You're supposed to be Harry's godfather."

"I wouldn't be any good as a godfather. But that's why your middle name is James. That's my middle name as well as your father's first." Remus said simply, "That's also why Evan's is Orion, like Sirius."

Evan shrugged, "What are you eating?" he asked Sirius, "I've never seen anything like it."

Sirius looked proud of himself, and donned a French accent to say, just as proudly, "A grilled cheese and chicken sandwich, topped with very original tomato/noodle soup."

Evan nearly lost his lunch right there. Remus seemed to feel the same way. "Pads, that's wrong. Here." He waved his wand, and made a small platter of normal sandwiches appear, floating an inch above the center of the table.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, then grabbed a sandwich for himself. Evan still looked sick from Sirius' lunch.

"Aww, Moony. You're no fun. I was going to wait until they asked to try some!" Sirius exclaimed, levitating his finished dishes to the kitchen sink.

"That's morbid." Remus reminded kindly. Sirius shrugged.

"Moony?" Evan repeated, still looking vacantly at the space where Sirius' 'food' had sat on the table.

"Hogwarts nickname," Remus said hastily. "After lunch, we all need to talk."

Sirius gulped, "Are you sure…?" he asked uncertainly.

"They're only a year younger than you were when you found out. And they're mature for their age. I can tell." Remus said proudly; as if he'd raised them.

Sirius shrugged slightly, "If you're sure." Then he took a small piece of chocolate out of his robes pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"YOU!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, making Harry drop his own sandwich in surprise.

"Me?" Sirius squeaked.

Remus' eyes were wide as he pointed a shaky finger at the man. "YOU!" he exclaimed again. "You took my chocolate! It all adds up!" He threw on a really horrible Sirius impression, "Oh, Moony, why don't you let _me _go get the twins." He took off the bad voice, "It was all a set-up!"

Sirius blinked, then darted from the table. Remus chased him down the hall. Evan and Harry exchanged a glance, then ran after them to see what would happen next.

Remus was just a few feet behind Sirius, when he yanked his wand out of his pocket, and waved it dramatically. He didn't say anything, but Sirius froze in mid-air.

"Padfoot; you have stolen my chocolate for the last time!" Remus yelled with huge gestures. "If you like chocolate so much, why don't you get your own?" he snapped. Sirius made a small noise. "What was that?" Remus asked.

He immobilized Sirius' head.

"It _was _mine!" he exclaimed. Remus gazed at him critically. He appeared completely honest.

"Do I look like a professor?" Remus snapped, but it was clear to everybody that he thought the whole situation was hilarious. He was fighting back laughter the whole time.

"Well…" Sirius trailed off.

"Ouch!" Remus exclaimed. He staggered a few feet, and clutched his chest. "That hurt so terribly! I'm tempted to-" Then he made a few wild movements with his wand, and Sirius sprouted bright pink feathers, and his nose elongated into a beak. He was a huge, flamboyant flamingo.

Dumbledore chose that moment to stride in. He took one look at the scene, then calmly sighed, "Sirius, how many times do I have to remind you? Leave Remus' chocolate alone." Then he left.

Sirius shrugged his feathery shoulders, "It was so tempting- AGH! My voice! Moony! Change me back! Please!!!!" he blinked over at the blonde man with a very good impression of innocence.

Remus snarled, "Give me back my chocolate!"

"I ate it!" Sirius exclaimed, "And it was _delicious!_"

"AH!" Remus yelled, "You admit it!"

Evan snorted, then Harry let out a small ring of laughter, and that was it. The twins were soon laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe, and both had nearly fallen to the floor.

Remus finally joined in, when Sirius began to squawk indignantly.

Finally, everybody contained themselves, but one last look at Sirius before he turned back into himself was enough to start them off again.

When Remus got the twins into the living room, he was solemn. Sirius, for once, looked just as serious.

"This is a very important matter, and I need to you both to take it seriously." Remus began. Both boys nodded; they were so glad to be trusted.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said calmly. Evan's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Harry was still trying to decide if everything was just a huge joke.

Remus paused a moment to let that sink in. "When I went to Hogwarts, I met my best friends; Sirius, James and Peter, or… Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. They went with me on full moons as animagi."

"That's where a wizard trains very hard, and can turn themselves into an animal." Sirius supplied for Harry, who again looked confused.

"This house is very important for a few reasons. The biggest is that it is headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix." Remus said seriously. "We're an organization working to stop Voldemort."

Sirius nodded, "All four of us were loyal members… or so we thought."

"The night that Voldemort went after your parents… Peter tipped them off." Remus said solemnly.

"I wanted to kill him." Sirius growled.

"But Dumbledore instructed Sirius to bring you to your adoptive parent's house, Evan. That kept him busy while I went after Peter." Remus said calmly. "I brought him to the Ministry of Magic, and let them take care of him."

Sirius still looked mutinous, "That's why I generally refer to Remus as Moony."

There was a moment of silence before Evan quietly asked "What's your animagus form?"

Sirius' eyes sparkled slightly, then he transformed into a large shaggy black dog with those same sparkling blue eyes.

"You're a grim!" Evan exclaimed.

Sirius transformed back, "No, but I guess I look a little bit like one."

"A little bit?" Remus repeated, "You gave the Divination professor nightmares for weeks!"

Sirius shrugged, "What was she doing in the Forbidden Forest at midnight?"

"Stargazing?" Remus suggested, "I don't know!"

Sirius smiled, "Anyways." He said, turning back to the twins, "Don't think any different of us, but the four of us made ourselves the Marauders. We were pretty much the most extraordinary pranksters ever to grace Hogwarts with our presence."

Remus looked like he wanted to slap Sirius for being pompous. "We, as the last remaining Marauders, would like to pass down a few objects of prank." He pulled two boxes out from behind a cushy armchair, and handed one to each of the two boys. "I expect you to share these. They're much more useful when not kept to oneself."

"Oh, but you're not strictly 'allowed' to have either, so be careful who you tell." Sirius reminded.

"Technically, the larger box is from your father." Remus said finally, then he nodded, and Evan tore into the larger box, which he'd been handed, and Harry carefully opened the smaller. It was the first real gift he'd ever received, even if he was to share it.

Evan pulled out a silvery robe, and Harry pulled out a dingy bit of parchment.

"An invisibility cloak!" Evan gasped, "Cool!"

Harry look confused, "Um… what's this?" he asked, trying to be polite.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "_that_" he said grandly, "is the single most important aid to the Marauders success!" he rapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Spidery writing spread out across the top or the parchment:

"Wow," Harry whispered as a map of Hogwarts spread out before him. A few staff members were strolling along, and their dots appeared on the parchment.

"We've been saving it for you." Sirius said, "You're like… Mini Marauders!"

"Prongsletts!" Remus agreed.

"You should both go to sleep now, though." Sirius said suddenly, "We're going early tomorrow."

"Lots of shopping to do." Remus said.

Harry shrugged, and went up the stairs to go to sleep, but Evan stayed behind a moment.

"I'm a little worried…" he admitted. Both men looked concerned. "I don't want to be the unimportant one. I remember what you said, Remus, but… it's hard when it's so obvious that the world is only ready for one Potter…"

Remus blinked in surprise at the boy's maturity with which he addressed the problem.

"I know it probably doesn't make sense to you," Sirius said regretfully, "but my brother and I were a lot like you two. He was a dark arts fanatic, and I… I was a Gryffindor. I get it. It's no fun being second. I'll try harder to make you two feel equal."

Evan smiled. "Thanks." Then he yawned and shuffled to bed.

Remus looked impressed. It was like Sirius had grown up. "That was…mature!" he exclaimed, "I'm proud of you, Padfoot."

"Yeah, well…" Sirius said hastily, "Don't get used to it."

A/N: Evan' s a little deeper than I originally was going to make him… ah well. Somebody tell me if I should make him and Harry fight more.

Kisses and Cupcakes (which I would very much appreciate right now, there is _no _food in my house!!)

TearsofBlack101


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me, but you should know that. Sorry for the long wait on the update. That rhymed! It also rhymes with the first line of this fanfic, which you should read right…Now!

"It's going to be great!" Evan gushed to Harry.

The boy nodded excitedly, and stared with a bit more concentration at the parchment on the floor in front of him. They were leaving for Hogwarts in twenty minutes, and were taking a last look at the Map that they'd been given by their godfathers.

"How are we going to find time to go everywhere?" Harry asked excitedly.

Evan smiled nervously, "I have no idea." He admitted.

Harry sighed. He was so nervous, and so excited, and so nervous all over again. He was going to a school for magic!

"I can't believe I'm going to be a wizard…" he said quietly.

"Don't be stupid." Evan exclaimed sarcastically, "You already _are _a wizard. You're just not very accomplished…yet."

Harry frowned, "What makes you think I have a chance at becoming…'accomplished'?"

Evan beamed, "Because you're my brother. That's why."

He reached out with his mind, and gently took up the quill beside the Marauders Map, to write a message to himself on a small scrap of paper.

"Evan!" Harry whispered, "That's wandless magic!"

His brother's surprise broke Evan's concentration. He dropped his quill.

Evan turned angrily towards his brother, but seeing the upset expression there, his own immediately disappeared.

"I can teach you if you want," he offered nervously.

Harry nodded happily, "Please! Teach me anything that you can! Everything that you know!"

Evan smiled slightly, and opened his mouth to begin, but…

"Boys!" Sirius shouted, "Get the lead out!"

"What?" Harry asked stupidly in surprise.

Evan smiled over at his brother. "It means we should hurry." He explained. It was made painfully obvious that they hadn't grown up together when Harry completely missed a very obvious phrase.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully. He understood that there wasn't time just then to learn anything, but that Evan would help him when they arrived at school.

He really loved that Evan didn't mind explaining things to him. It seemed like a brotherly thing to do, though he didn't exactly have anything to compare with.

Sirius grinned when he heard a huge clambering making its way toward him. It was just like him and James back in the day.

Remus shot a glance from above his newspaper to Sirius, who was fidgeting by the stove with a pan, and a few pancakes already made. He, too, was reminded of the dynamic duo making their way over to him on the train platform every start of term.

"Hi!" Harry said.

He hadn't been able to get rid of his smile in days. His cheerfulness had been rubbing off on the rest of the house. He was just impossible to resist doting on when his emerald eyes lit up so like his mother's. Lily had been able to squeeze anything that she wanted out of Sirius, too.

Sirius smiled over at the boys. "Sit down! Sit down! I'm making pancakes!"

Remus sighed lightly, "And when they prove completely inedible, you can ask me for help."

Evan smiled, and happily ate his share of the pancakes, which Remus was carefully avoiding.

"They're actually really good, Moony!" he exclaimed.

Harry and Evan had been experimenting with nicknames for themselves, and were finally ready to reveal them to the older friends.

Harry smiled over at Evan. "Ready to go, Etom?"

Evan just smiled, "Ready when you are, Hut."

"Ah…" Remus stammered to Sirius.

But the black haired man just grinned. "You've made up nicknames for each other." He said. Sirius was unbelievably happy that the two of them had been getting along so wonderfully. It would have broken his heart to see them fight.

The boys nodded excitedly. They were so eager to impress their Godfathers.

"I'm Etom!" Evan exclaimed happily.

"And I'm Hut!" Harry said, though the second introduction was in no way necessary.

Remus smiled. "Want to tell us what they mean?" he asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Evil twin of mine!" Evan cried.

Remus promptly spat out his juice, laughing. Sirius was in shock. Those two were exactly like he and James used to be. It was uncanny! He'd even called James that very name on several occasions!

Harry smiled, and allowed his brother the spotlight a moment more, before exclaimed "And mine means 'Hairy, ugly twin'!"

He was perfectly at ease being made fun of, because he knew that Evan would appreciate his taking it lightly. Besides, he'd seen the wizarding population's reactions to the two of them.

Nobody really cared that Evan was alive, but they were all positively wetting themselves with excitement to see Harry.

Even at eleven, Harry was a very compassionate boy, who understood that it wasn't fun to be unappreciated. He'd do everything that he could to make his brother more at ease.

Sirius and Remus erupted in laughter, just as the boys had expected them to. Had hoped that they would.

"Come on!" Sirius exclaimed, "We've got to get you two to Hogwarts in one piece. But you're coming home for Christmas. Is that understood?" he instructed in a very mother-hen fashion.

Harry smiled, "Yes, Padfoot."

Evan pretended to roll his eyes in exasperation. "All right. _Fine_. We'll come for Christmas. But that's under the condition that it's something for my brother here to remember!"

Harry beamed proudly. "Yeah! Something for us all to remember!"

Remus sighed heavily, pretending to think it over. "All right, fine. I guess we can spring for a tree or something."

"You'd better!" Sirius exclaimed, "Last year it was plastic!"

They spent the ride to Kings Cross Station arguing about the benefits of a plastic vs. authentic Christmas tree.

All that Harry had to say that as long as there were presents underneath, he didn't care what it was made of, but Evan was with Sirius. A Christmas tree was called a tree for a reason. It was supposed to be a tree. Not just in the shape of one.

The adults instructed the boys to go through the barrier all by themselves, and that was the last that they would see of the former Marauders for a long time. That alone would have wracked up their nerves, and now there was the possibility of ramming into a brick barrier.

"Ready, Etom?" Harry asked nervously.

"For anything, Hut." Evan pledged.

Even though both of them sounded, and looked very ready, neither was moving towards the very solid looking wall that Sirius and Remus had promised would no longer be solid when they collided with it. How that made sense, the twins couldn't figure, and they didn't particularly look forward to trying.

"On the count of three…" Harry said uneasily. "One…Two…Three!"

The boys went running towards the very solid brick wall, but never hit anything!

Evan slowed to a stop, now on the magical side of Kings Cross, and glanced over to make certain that his brother had made it over with him.

"Got it?" he asked cheerfully.

Harry was positively giddy with excitement. Everything in the magical world was so beautiful. Even the train looked majestic. The statement that a hunk of metal looked regal proved how impressed Harry really was.

"Yup!" Harry exclaimed.

Evan shook his head slightly, and led the way up to the train, and into a compartment.

Once settled, they had a chance to talk for a few moments before a bossy looking (and sounding) girl demanded that they turn over the toad at once.

"Um…What?" Evan asked just as rudely as he'd been spoken to.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Neville's lost his toad. Hand it over."

"We don't have your…_toad_." Harry said politely. Too politely.

Just a moment later, the girl was in their compartment, explaining to them why she wouldn't have brought a toad if her life depended on it.

Harry nodded along with her, and tried very hard not to upset her. Evan was slightly less tolerant.

"Could you leave now?" he asked rudely, "You're scaring my brother."

The girl (whose rant had revealed that her name was Hermione. Don't bother asking how she tied that in) glanced between the two of them, suddenly in shock.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed at Evan.

The boy shook his head. "Not quite." He said softly.

Hermione looked terribly confused. Rather hurt, as well. As if she'd never been contradicted in her life. In reality, that particular occurrence had happened only once or twice, and had put her in a foul mood for the following month.

"But you must be!" Hermione shrieked in frustration. "Your hair…eyes…scar! Who else has a lightening bolt shaped scar on their forehead?"

"He does." Evan said, feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable while pointing at Harry.

"He does?" Harry asked. Evan had told him that he didn't have a scar. "Really?"

Evan sighed, and moved his long hair away from his forehead, to reveal a peculiar blemish that matched his twin's identically. Being that they were, after all, identical, this shouldn't have been so surprising. But the Prophet had only told of one boy with that scar. Clearly, their 'no mistake' record was slightly off.

"Yes. He does." Evan said irritably.

Harry smiled, "We could have confused Padfoot and Moony so bad, though!"

Evan looked over at his brother, thoroughly surprised.

Harry wasn't angry at him for lying. Just a little disappointed that they hadn't been able to trick their Godfathers. What a fantastic person to have for a brother!

Evan grinned, "We'll get them at Christmas."

The other boy's smile was fading quickly now that he realized that Hermione was still in their compartment.

"As wonderful as it's been getting to know you, Hermione," Evan said politely, "I need to speak to my brother privately."

Hermione departed quickly, and, after some congratulations on that feat, Harry grew a puzzled expression.

"What else have you been keeping from me?" he asked dejectedly.

"I grow a second head while the clock strikes midnight." Evan said ominously.

Harry had to smile at that. "Eastern or Pacific time?" he asked sarcastically.

That sent the boys into laughter again, which was interrupted before long by a white-blonde boy, who looked lost.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Can I sit with you?"

The boys exchanged nervous glances, unsure of how to answer. Then, Evan opened his mouth.

A/N- There you have it, dumplings. Would somebody recommend if I should make the twins fight with Draco? I'm not sure, and since you are the readers, I figured I should consult you.

Kisses and Cupcakes

(But only if you review)

DANI


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

A/N- The general consensus from my single reviewer (thank you so much, anonymous LALALALALA) was that Draco and the twins should be buddy-buddy, which I was leaning towards anyways. As a result, they are going to become friends. Yeah!

Recap:

"_Hello?" he asked uncertainly. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Can I sit with you?" _

_The boys exchanged nervous glances, unsure of how to answer. Then, Evan opened his mouth._

"Sure!" he exclaimed, eager to meet a new person.

Draco smiled nervously as he took his seat across from the twins.

"So…" he said awkwardly, "Are the two of you related?"

Harry smiled, not wanting to seem completely silent. "Yup. This is my twin brother, Evan!"

Evan smiled, "And this is my brother, Harry."

Draco smiled lightly, then all expression slid from his face completely. "What's…what's around your neck?"

Evan blinked stupidly, then realized what Draco was referring to. "Oh," he said, the twinkle in his emerald eyes ever present, "This is my pet snake, Phillip."

The boy retained his blank expression as he turned to Harry, who did not look frightened at all. "What, do you have one, too?"

"No," Harry said innocently, "I've got an owl!"

Evan held back a laugh, as he did every time that Harry said something to reveal his pride in his pet, which was far more usual, and therefore lame than Phillip the Snake, which Evan thought was the very coolest thing since sliced cheese.

Draco smiled, though, at the boy's enthusiasm. "That's pretty cool. I've got an owl, too."

Harry leaned forward with interest. "Really?" Draco smiled, but didn't say anything. Harry was so innocent, and curious. It was almost infuriating because he seemed very helpless.

Evan heard a quiet hissing noise, but it registered in his mind like this:

'_Massster…Who isss thisss boy?'_

Evan just smiled, and tried not to answer. In the pet store, when both Evan and Harry had spoken openly with the snakes, Sirius and Remus made it very clear that they weren't to do that in public. It wasn't socially acceptable.

Harry, however, didn't seem to remember that particular hint, and smiled at Larry.

_'Thisss isss Draco. A new friend' _he said, right in front of Draco.

The blonde boy's eyes widened even further than when he'd first seen the two foot black snake. "You're a parselmouth!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Evan said hastily, "Nobody's supposed to know that!"

Evan shot Harry a dirty glare to reprimand his disregard for social rules, which the boy accepted regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Etom…" he muttered.

His twin sighed. "It's all right. Just…Be more careful, would you?"

Harry nodded obligingly. Draco, however, continued to look scared to death.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked when he noticed that Draco's expression hadn't changed, "Never seen a snake before?"

"Never seen a parselmouth before," Draco admitted, "That's so cool! Teach me!"

Harry and Evan exchanged wary glances.

"Maybe that's not the best idea," Harry said quietly, "It's supposed to be a secret.'

_'Massster?' _Larry asked, sounding troubled.

Evan blushed lightly, and leaned into a cushion to whisper to the snake.

_'What isss wrong?' _Evan asked.

_'I apologizzze. I ssshould not have ssspoken.' _Was Larry's response. Evan had found that snakes were extremely obedient, and even a bit frightened of parselmouths.

_'It isss all right, Phillip. Be more careful in the future. We ssshall arrive at Hogwartsss before long. We can ssspeak in private, there.' _He hissed quickly.

The snake took that to heart, and ended the conversation.

The twins took the chance to get to know the newcomer, Draco. His whole family had been sorted into Slytherin, and so he was really hoping to be accepted to that house. As for the twins, they didn't care what house they were sorted into. They just wanted to be together. They really didn't want to think about being separated.

A very red haired boy stumbled into their compartment in the middle of their conversation about the various houses.

"Would you mind? Everywhere else is full," he stammered.

Draco looked thoroughly disgusted, but Harry ushered the boy into their compartment.

"Hello, all. My name is Ron Weasley." He said quite proudly.

Evan held back an eye-roll, and plastered on a smile.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy said, but it was obvious that he held himself above the red-head.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, holding out a hand for Ron to shake.

But the boy couldn't. He was in shock. "Harry Potter? Blimey!" he exclaimed, shaking the boy's hand vigorously.

"Evan Potter." Evan said, so that nobody could hear.

Draco had the good manners to shoot Evan a sympathetic glance before throwing himself into the conversation with Harry. Evan sighed. He was all alone, even with a biological friend sitting right next to him.

Five minutes of congratulations and 'can I see your scar's later, and Evan had to get out of there. He practically bolted out into the hall, and right into two red-haired older boys, who were grinning mischievously.

"Harry Potter?" they asked in unison.

"He's inside." Evan spat, then pushed past the boys. He couldn't take any more Harry-talk!

Evan ran to the bathrooms, which were near the back of the train, and locked himself inside. He slid down the tiled wall, and found himself subconsciously petting Phillip.

_'Massster, you are hurting me!' _the snake hissed in alarm after a few moments of very painfully deep strokes.

Evan started, _'I am sssorry, Phillip. It wasss not intentional.' _

_'You do not like your brother…' _Phillip stated.

The boy blinked at the snake, who he could just see with the serpent still around his neck.

_'It isss not hisss fault.' _Evan said, _'But no. It isss not very much fun to be sssecond bessst.' _

_'I do not sssee what isss ssso ssspecial.' _Phillip complained.

Evan shrugged, but took faith in Phillip's confessional. It was wonderful to have a friend that was loyal. And Evan could tell that Phillip was loyal to him. Even over other Parselmouths, namely his brother. It was a wonderful feeling that he could trust another individual. And he did. Evan didn't know what magical ability his snake possessed, but it must have something to have been sold from a magical pet shop.

_'Thank you,' _Evan hissed softly. Then, he stood, and made his way back for his own compartment. Evan's role as Harry's brother would go much easier if he was around.

Harry was positively beaming when Evan re-entered. "Hey," Evan said quietly.

The boy looked over. "Evan! Where did you go?"

Evan shrugged, and slumped back in the corner, which was the only available space.

Harry was tempted to use Parselmouth to speak to his brother privately, but understood that it wasn't to be used in front of people. That only upset his brother.

After a very long conversation in which everybody in the compartment was only interested in what Harry had to say, the-Boy-Who-Lived ushered them all away. All but Draco and Ron. Those two, he kept around because they were in his year, and they hadn't seemed to bother Evan too much.

"Evan?" he asked quietly, "Do you want to go get some Chocolate Frogs?"

The boy smiled. His brother was trying so hard to make Evan feel wanted. "That's all right. Thanks."

"I'll go with you!" Ron offered quickly. He wasn't about to let a chance to connect with Harry Potter go.

"Oh," Harry muttered, "Er…Okay,"

Evan had to smile at his good fortune not to be the famous one. After all, that way, people may not be interested in what he had to say, but nobody bothered him too terribly, either.

Draco smiled as those two left to find the trolley.

"That must be terrible," he said to Evan, "Having a famous brother."

Evan shrugged slightly, very aware of the precious cargo snoozing across his shoulders.

"It's not so terrible…He's still my brother. It's just…hard sometimes." Evan admitted.

Draco nodded with understanding. "I tried to follow you," he said honestly, "But you were gone."

"Can you blame me?" Evan spat, "Everybody's so bloody interested in what Harry thinks. And why? Because some newspaper forgot to mention that there was another kid around that night?"

Draco sighed. "I wouldn't put too much emphasis on what the rest of the world thinks of Harry. What matters is what you think. Besides, having a famous twin's got to boost your place with the girls!"

Evan smiled at how enthusiastic Draco was suddenly. "Not really. They usually mistake me for him, and after I correct them, they're off admiring him, and I'm by myself."

_'No longer. I am here, Massster' _Phillip drowsily hissed so quietly in his ear that Draco had no idea that he'd made noise at all.

Evan's smile was more genuine after that. Until Ron came back. They were deep in a conversation that Harry was trying to get out of, about Muggle hairdryers. Evan, having grown up in a magical home, didn't know what that was. He did, however, recognize his brother's distress.

"I see what you mean, Dray." He said sarcastically, "That hex could turn out nasty…I think I'm going to try it out the first chance I get."

Draco smiled wickedly when Ron's face grew pale.

"What hex?" he stammered.

Evan pretended to look surprised that the other boys were back. He succeeded frighteningly well.

"Nothing. Hey, Harry! Toss me a Frog, would you?" he asked happily.

Harry cheerfully plopped a Chocolate Frog in his twin's lap, happy to be away from the bad conversation.

"Draco," Harry said curiously, "What's your owl's name?"

The blonde boy smiled, "Killer." He answered promptly.

Harry laughed, "You make Hedwig sound so innocent!" he exclaimed.

Phillip shifted uncomfortably in all the noise, and the shaking shoulders of his master.

Evan managed to gasp "And owl named Killer, and a snake named Phillip…" then he burst out into laughter again.

Ron just looked uncomfortable. Clearly, he didn't like the conversation, which would inevitably end with either a hexed redhead, or a poisoned redhead. And that redhead would be him.

"Er…I think I'm going to go and see what my brothers are up to," he said hastily, then he hurried out of the compartment.

Draco's laugh lit up his gray eyes, and breathed life into his pale cheeks. Then, all too suddenly, it was gone as a very important question crossed his mind.

"Phillip isn't poisonous…is he?" he stammered.

Evan smiled, "He isn't not poisonous,"

"He could bite me!" Draco spluttered. "I'd be dead!"

Harry shook his head slightly. He'd give Evan that moment.

"Not if I instruct him not to bite you," Evan said lightly, "Which I haven't done yet."

Draco's eyes were wide in fear. "Tell him!" he squeaked, "Tell him not to bite me!"

Evan's gaze shifted over to the black snake who was now curled comfortably, with his head resting on Evan's right shoulder.

"He's sleeping," Evan reasoned.

Harry snorted.

"What? You think this is funny?" Draco asked angrily.

"Kind of," Harry muttered sheepishly.

Draco turned a shade lighter, if that was even possible. "I'd like to see you get bitten by a snake! Then I could laugh at you!"

"Hey!" Evan exclaimed defensively. At his anger, Phillip awoke.

Draco's eyes turned downward. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I was bitten by a snake when I was three years old. They said I shouldn't have survived. I've been frightened of them ever since."

Harry was instantly a nurturer. "But you survived." He reminded his friend, "Maybe that was so that you could face your fears. Besides, why don't you ask him not to bite you yourself?"

"Me?" Draco whispered, "But I can't…I mean, I'm not a…"

"That's alright," Harry said softly, "Just say it in your own language."

Draco nodded, and turned to Phillip's head, which was currently protruding his long tongue. He took a breath, then began.

"Hello, Phillip. I realize that you may be tempted in the future, but I beg you not to bite me, because…I would die." Draco finished lamely.

_"Yesss, you would." _Phillip replied dryly.

Evan wanted to smile so badly, but he held it in.

"Did he promise?" Draco asked hopefully.

Evan shook his head, "Not yet."

Draco nodded, "And not that I've ever died, but it doesn't sound like something that I would exactly want to do."

_"Think ssso?" _Phillip hissed, bored of the blonde boy's plea.

"So I'm asking you to please not bite me." Draco said bravely.

_"That all dependsss on what my Massster thinksss." _Phillip was terribly loyal. It warmed Evan's heart that Phillip would consider his interests above his own.

_"I do not sssee why you would want to bite him." _Evan hissed softly, _"But I am inssstructing you to hold back. You mussst only bite people on my command. Do you underssstand? My…Command."_

_"Yesss, Massster." _Then Phillip was quiet again.

Draco gazed at the serpent fearfully, until Evan informed him that he was safe.

The blonde boy heaved a huge sigh. "Thank you." he whispered to the heavens. Unfortunately, the train sort of muffled his appreciation, so that when his thanks got to Merlin, it sounded more like…another two syllable saying that Merlin received a lot, which ended in 'you'.

In his frustration at the insult, Merlin sent down on Draco a quiet, fast curse.

Moments later, Phillip seethed, and raised up to strike the boy, who cowered before it.

_"Phillip!_" Evan hissed angrily, _"What in God'sss name are you doing?" _

_"Protecting…my…Master…_" Phillip hissed, almost inaudibly, then he leapt from Evan's shoulders to the boy, perching poised atop his stomach.

_"Phillip, get back here. You told me that you would not strike!_" Evan tried desperately to reach the snake, but it was in vain. He would not listen!

Phillip showed his fangs, and began the dive for Draco's throat, but Harry, who was closer, caught him around the middle and yanked him off of their friend. It was a stupid thing to do, but in desperation he'd done it anyhow. Phillip now bared his fangs towards Harry.

When Hedwig saw what that snake was about to do to her Master, she rustled in her cage, and tried her best to escape, and protect Harry.

Evan didn't know what had come over his pet, but he would stand it no longer. He took the snake in a fit of rage, behind the jaw, and pinned him there until he had calmed himself.

Draco look terrified all over again, and Harry looked betrayed. Why had the snake attacked him? Phillip had told Harry over and over that he would never bit a Parselmouth. It went against everything that he was taught when growing up. It just didn't make sense! And why had Evan almost let him?

Evan allowed the snake to slink to the floor sadly.

_"I am sssorry! I do not know what came over me! I will never do it again!" _Phillip swore.

_"You almossst poisoned my twin brother!" _Evan spat, _"You almossst killed the-Boy-Who-Lived!" _

Phillip apologized a thousand times to Harry and Draco, though the latter didn't understand. The boys translated for him. He accepted, and Phillip was back as a friend again. Phillip couldn't explain his behavior any better than Evan could.

Phillip actually curled up around Draco's shoulders temporarily before declaring that it just didn't feel right, and retreating to Evan's.

Harry hadn't spoken in awhile, which worried Evan, but he figured that his brother would come around in time. After all, they were almost at Hogwarts.

A/N- YEA! CHAPTER FOUR IS FINITO! I'm very proud of that, so please try to be nice with all of those lovely reviews that you plan to leave me.

Kisses and Cupcakes

(But only if you review)

DANI

PS: That sign-off looks much cooler in here than it does when it's posted. Don't even ask me how that works.

PPS: I've got a few new chapters up of the Essirb Aras, so go check it out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize was the product of my mind.

"Gryffindor?" Draco whispered to himself as he heard the Potter twins sorted into that house. Not his!

Harry smiled brightly at Evan. "Gryffindor! Sirius will be so proud!"

Evan nodded, but looked troubled. "But what about Draco?" he asked quietly.

The people around them were still cheering, seemingly unable to control their excitement that they'd gotten _The_ Harry Potter.

Harry shrugged. "He'll be fine."

But Evan wasn't so sure. The look in Draco's eyes ranged from hurt to betrayed. As if there was a choice involved.

Harry, however, was having a wonderful time. And who wouldn't, when surrounded by hundreds of teenagers who'd idolized you since you were just over a year old?

Yes, that was still bothering Evan. Why wasn't he getting any of the credit? He was there too! And when his name came up just before Harry's, why hadn't anybody cheered the way that they had for Harry? Again, he was there too! Why wasn't he idolized? Harry couldn't even remember what he'd done, or if it had even been him! Who knew how much Evan had had to do with the Voldemort defeat? Maybe it'd all been him!

Now he sounded like a Slytherin. He felt almost terrible for it, but he was jealous. And Draco could tell.

Just looking across the Great Hall at Evan, seeing his scowl, and the way that he gazed at his brother every few minutes, he knew. At that moment, halfway through the feast, Draco realized that Evan was a Slytherin on the inside. And that he could be corrupted.

It wouldn't even take that much effort to turn him. Just a passing comment about Harry's popularity, or maybe a few words to his professors. Evan would be his friend soon. Just as it was supposed to be. After all, what Gryffindor had a snake for a pet?

Draco spent that night planning, and Evan spent that night longing for the popularity that his brother had stepped into so easily. As for Harry he spent the night talking with his roommates. He was really getting used to being popular, and to having friends. Evan told Harry that he was going to sleep. He hoped that his brother was having good dreams. Poor Harry had no idea what was going through Evan's thoughts. His dreams of popularity were bittersweet. He knew that if he wanted it, he would have to take it. Was he willing to do that?

EOPHJP EOPHJP EOPHJP

The next morning, Evan snuck down to breakfast by himself with Phillip wrapped around his arm under his robes. He'd always felt more comfortable walking into an empty room, even if he knew that it would soon be full.

Draco walked in with a dignified air minutes later, looking as if he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Dray!" Evan shouted.

The blonde boy made his way over to Evan. "Hey!" he exclaimed happily.

"I didn't sleep at all last night!" Evan sighed, while picking at a muffin.

Draco smiled, "Me neither. What's your excuse?"

Evan shrugged. "It's all so weird, you know?"

He frowned, "Not really. Going to Hogwarts is sort of an obvious part of life, isn't it?"

"Not Hogwarts…Well, that's weird too…" Evan pulled a blueberry off the top of his muffin. "I mean having a brother. I don't know how to act around him."

"Just be yourself," Draco advised, though he secretly wished that Evan would decide that he didn't like Harry.

"Why don't you sit down?" Evan asked uncertainly. He felt slightly intimidated with Draco towering over him.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "At Gryffindor table? I don't think so." Then, he walked away.

Evan sighed. He really didn't like to feel as if he couldn't be friends with the people that he liked.

Ron Weasley strode up.

"Hi, Harry!" he exclaimed.

Evan smiled. He wanted to have friends, even if he had to share with his brother.

"Actually, I'm Evan." He said kindly. "Good morning!"

Ron blushed lightly. "Morning…D'you know when Harry's coming down?"

Evan's face fell. "No." he said dully.

"Oh…" Ron muttered, "Well, if you see him…Tell him I said 'hi'."

Evan looked back down at his muffin as the red haired boy walked away. Why did everybody have to do that? It was as if he wasn't worth their time. It was the worst feeling that he'd ever experienced. Like he wasn't good enough just because he wasn't the famous twin.

Draco watched Ron walk away with a satisfied smirk. It wouldn't be too long before Evan rejected those stupid Gryffindors. And what was the farthest that you could get from Gryffindor? Slytherin. Evan would be in Draco's house, and it wouldn't even distract him from his studies.

Harry entered the Great Hall, and plopped down next to Evan.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed happily while grabbing a piece of toast. "Wow, you wake up early!"

Evan smiled. Harry's mood was contagious. "I guess," he said offhand. "Hey, I thought we could explore the dungeons after class today," he suggested.

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Ronald Weasley sat down next to Harry.

"Hi!" he said loudly.

Harry smiled. "Good morning,"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to play a few rounds of chess after class." Ron said hopefully.

Evan sighed into his breakfast. Of course Harry had other things to do. He got up to leave.

"Actually," Harry said kindly, "I was going to hang out with my brother."

Ron's smiled dropped, but he quickly pasted it back on. "Okay. Totally cool. No problem. Another time then."

Harry nodded, then stood, and walked out of the Great Hall with his brother, who was beaming. His brother wanted to spend time with him, even now!

Draco watched angrily from his seat. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

A/N- YAY! I thought that was a good place to stop. Thanks for reading!


End file.
